Prendersi cura di te
by Briskal
Summary: Uccidimi, Ruby, ti prego mormorò la bionda, tenendosi la testa tra le mani; non sapendo se la fastidiosa emicrania era dovuta al pensiero di Regina o ad una semplice influenza. Regina si prenderà cura della nostra Salvatrice, e finalmente i loro sentimenti saranno svelati. [Swan Queen]
1. Chapter 1

Non pensavo che un fandom riuscisse a regalarmi così tante emozioni. Dico sul serio, la chimica che riescono a trasmettere queste due donne è meravigliosa, mi dispiace solo che gli autori non siano in grado di vedere quanto potenziale hanno tra le mani. L'ho già detto in qualche fic precedente, ma ho davvero bisogno di ripeterlo: grazie. Grazie, Emma e Regina. Forse non avremo mai la gioia di vedervi insieme nello show, ma nel mio giardino felice siete la più bella favola moderna.

La storia si può collocare tranquillamente dopo la 3B. Zelena è stata sì sconfitta, ma si discosta totalmente dalla serie: sono ancora nella mia oasi felice, quindi niente Hook e niente Robin. Solo loro due.

**Disclaimer: i personaggi di OUAT non mi appartengono**

**Prendersi cura di te**

Emma Swan non era mai stata un tipo mattiniero. Il più delle volte preferiva starsene al calduccio sotto le coperte, soprattutto nelle giornate fredde, e quelle, d'inverno, in una cittadina sconosciuta del Maine, erano praticamente all'ordine del giorno. Da quando era diventata lo sceriffo, però, un certo senso del dovere era affiorato in lei, e nonostante non si sentisse granché bene, aveva preso posto in centrale, come sempre, verso le nove. In verità, da un po' di tempo andare in stazione tutte le mattine la rendeva piuttosto felice: quasi tutti i giorni riusciva a vedere Regina, e mentre prima, incontrare la donna era doloroso come un calcio su uno stinco, adesso era diventato quasi un bisogno fisico.  
«Uccidimi, Ruby, ti prego» mormorò la bionda, tenendosi la testa tra le mani; non sapendo se la fastidiosa emicrania era dovuta al pensiero di Regina o ad una semplice influenza.  
La ragazza lupo la guardò con fare sconsolato, continuando a limarsi le unghie; non era tenuta a stare lì, dato che aveva scelto di lavorare alla tavola calda proprio il primo anno che Emma aveva messo piede a Storybrooke, ma di tanto in tanto le piaceva fare compagnia alla sua amica. Erano tre anni che tutti i giorni le portava la colazione prima, il pranzo poi, ed era bello poter scambiare due chiacchiere con lei. A dire il vero, ultimamente adorava non poco punzecchiare Emma; c'era qualcosa nell'aria, quando era presente Regina, e a Ruby non erano certo sfuggiti gli sguardi che le due si scambiavano, peggio del solito, s'intende. La cosa divertente era che le due donne sembravano non esserne consapevoli; era estremamente buffo vederle litigare come una vecchia coppia sposata. C'era una scintilla diversa negli occhi di Emma, ma nonostante avesse provato in tutti i modi a farle confessare che sì, aveva sviluppato un certo tipo di _affetto_ per la regina, non ci era mai riuscita. Il Sindaco, invece, era sempre stata un mistero per lei, anche se era chiaro come il sole il suo interesse verso lo Sceriffo.  
Sbuffò, pensando che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare aprire gli occhi a entrambe. «Te l'ho detto mille volte di non bere quel tipo di drink, Em, ma tu niente, sei testarda come al solito. Guardati, sei uno straccio»  
«Non credo sia colpa di quel fottuto intruglio»  
«La linguaccia, Miss Swan» la ammonì Ruby fintamente scandalizzata, sfoggiando la sua migliore imitazione di Regina Mills.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Se ti sentisse saresti maledetta per l'ennesima volta»  
«Naa, ultimamente se le sei intorno perde il suo charme malefico, chissà _perché_…» le fece notare senza successo. «E comunque, al massimo potrebbe uccidermi mentre sono un lupo e sfoggiare la mia preziosa pelliccia nel suo salotto a mo' di tappeto»  
La Salvatrice sembrò pensarci su. «No, accumuleresti troppa polvere, e non sia mai che il suo regale nasino inizi a starnutire per colpa tua…»  
Risero nuovamente insieme, fino a quando Emma non cominciò a massaggiarsi la tempia con uno sguardo torvo. «Seriamente, non credo sia colpa del drink. Non mi sento affatto bene, credo di essermi beccata l'influenza» mormorò, poggiando finalmente la testa sulla scrivania.  
«O sarà il mal d'amore»  
«Piantala con questa storia»  
Ruby stava per ribattere, quando la sua attenzione fu attirata dal rumore di tacchi a spillo che avanzavano nel corridoio. _Ah, si parla del diavolo_, pensò sorridendo. «Guai in arrivo a ore dodici»  
Anche Emma aveva sentito i passi, e non era proprio in grado di affrontare Regina Mills. Non ora. Non quella dannata mattina e non in quelle condizioni. «Uccidimi ora» disse rivolta alla ragazza lupo.  
«Perché far sporcare le mani alla povera Ruby, sarò ben lieta di farlo io, Miss Swan. Sarà una cosa veloce, te lo prometto» proruppe il Sindaco fermandosi davanti la sua scrivania, guardando in basso.  
«Certe volte mi chiedo cos'ho fatto di male» si lamentò la bionda restando ferma nella sua posizione e non degnando nemmeno di uno sguardo la ex Evil Queen.  
Regina alzò un sopracciglio; che accidenti stava succedendo allo Sceriffo? Decise per il momento di sorvolare. «Potrei farti una lunga lista di cose, cara, ma sono qui per parlarti di mi… _nostro_ figlio»  
Alla menzione di Henry, Emma si girò quel tanto da poterla guardare; la testa sempre poggiata sulla scrivania. «Cosa c'è che non va?»  
_Cosa c'è che non va a te?_, avrebbe voluto chiederle, guardando il suo viso stravolto. «Baseball, Miss Swan?» le chiese, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione che l'aveva pervasa nel vedere i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi spenti e stanchi.  
«Che male c'è, Regina? Praticare sport può solo fargli bene»  
«Potrebbe farsi male!» sbraitò l'altra con fare irritato.  
Ancora una volta, Emma non ebbe la forza di muoversi. «Non si farà male, in ogni caso non è più un marmocchio e un ginocchio sbucciato non ha mai ucciso nessuno. Per Dio, Regina, è rimasto solo a Neverland e ora hai paura del _baseball_?! Sei fottutamente seria?!»  
«_La linguaccia_, Miss Swan» la fulminò la mora, mentre Ruby faceva appello a tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a ridere di nuovo.  
Emma agitò una mano. «Sì certo, quello che vuoi. Ciò non toglie che questa tua visita è stata proprio un'idiozia. Scommetto che Mr. Furbo ti ha già fatto comprare mazza, palla e guanto»  
Colpita e affondata, Regina incrociò le braccia al petto guardando un punto imprecisato dell'ufficio. «Ovviamente» riuscì ad ammettere arrossendo un po'.  
Emma e Ruby si ritrovarono a ghignare in contemporanea. «Caso chiuso. Non preoccuparti, un pomeriggio di questi farò irruzione a casa tua e gli insegnerò a lanciare la palla, va bene? Così almeno quando sarà il momento di giocare con gli altri saprà come fare» concluse la bionda, chiudendo gli occhi con fare stanco. «Adesso mantieni la tua promessa e uccidimi» disse svogliatamente sì, era decisamente influenza.  
Regina sospirò; era evidente che lo Sceriffo non si sentisse bene e la cosa non era affatto divertente, tra l'altro. Non l'aveva mai vista così, e non le piaceva questa versione della bionda; la metteva a disagio. «Sì, dopo. Quando Henry avrà giocato almeno una volta a baseball»  
Ruby colse il cambiamento di tono del Sindaco; sembrava quasi che stesse iniziando a preoccuparsi dello status di Emma. Rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta quando vide Regina allungare la mano verso la fronte della Salvatrice.  
«Hai la febbre, Miss Swan» sentenziò la ex Evil Queen, spostando anche una lunga ciocca di capelli dorati che le era ricaduta sulla fronte.  
«Lo so» rispose Emma, chiedendosi se il calore che sentiva fosse effettivamente dovuto alla febbre, o al tocco gentile della donna. «Ma ho un Capo davvero, _davvero crudele,_ e non ho voglia di chiederle un permesso»  
Regina roteò gli occhi al cielo; possibile che quell'imbecille riuscisse a scherzare anche in quelle condizioni? «Il tuo Capo potrebbe rivelarsi davvero,_ davvero crudele_, se non svolgessi il tuo compito alla perfezione, e ora non saresti nemmeno in grado di acchiappare una mosca, cara»  
La bionda la guardò con gratitudine, alzando finalmente la testa dalla scrivania. «Vuoi dire che posso andare a casa?»  
Regina sospirò. «Immagino che per un giorno Ruby non avrà problemi a svolgere le tue mansioni in tua vece, no?» chiese rivolta all'altra ragazza che annuì prontamente.  
«Vai, Em. Più tardi verrà anche David. Possiamo cavarcela tranquillamente. È brutto tempo e fa freddo, non credo che nonna avrà molto da fare alla tavola calda, e non penso che ci saranno problemi in città»  
«Visto? Avanti, Miss Swan. Raccogli quella orribile giacca di pelle e andiamo via. Ti accompagno. Non puoi guidare in queste condizioni» concluse la donna voltandosi di nuovo verso il corridoio.  
Ruby la fissò basita: aveva visto le scintille tra quelle due ogni volta che stavano nella stessa stanza, ma questa proprio le mancava. Da quando il Sindaco si _preoccupava_ per la giovane Principessa? Da quando aveva tolto la maschera che l'aveva sempre caratterizzata?!  
Non appena la Salvatrice si alzò, la colse un brutto capogiro. Stava quasi per appoggiarsi alla scrivania, quando sentì le braccia di Regina sostenerla con forza. «Emma!» soffiò la donna fissandola con cipiglio serio.  
Anche Ruby si era prontamente alzata per aiutare, ma si guardò ben bene dal farlo, restando shockata dalla scena che le si era presentata davanti: Regina tava letteralmente abbracciando con fare tenero la Salvatrice e l'aveva anche chiamata Emma. E poi c'era la questione degli occhi. Gli occhi di Regina erano cambiati, e solo ora l'aveva notato. Oh, se fosse successa una cosa simile in un locale avrebbe detto a se stessa che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di bere, ma non era ubriaca. Era perfettamente sobria. Aveva sentito Regina chiamare Emma con il suo nome in tono allarmato. Aveva visto i suoi occhi. C'era forse affetto in quelle belle lande marroni? O per meglio dire, _amore? _Sì che c'era, solo che prima era stata sempre brava a mascherarlo.  
«Sto bene» mormorò la Salvatrice, crogiolandosi tra le braccia della mora; la fronte ancora poggiata delicatamente sulla spalla di Regina.  
Ruby si svegliò dai suoi pensieri: ora non era proprio il momento di pensare a certe cose. «Vuoi un po' d'acqua e zucchero?»  
«No, voglio solo andare a casa, prendere una pillola e dormire»  
Regina si staccò a malincuore, quel tanto da poterla aiutare a camminare. «Per una volta la tua idiozia è venuta meno e hai detto una cosa giusta»  
«Adoro stupirti» rispose Emma ghignando stancamente; le faceva male tutto, ma con l'aiuto di Regina riuscì finalmente a muoversi.  
La mora la ignorò bellamente, mettendole il suo foulard attorno al collo per tenerla al caldo. «Ruby, sarà mia premura farti sapere come sta il tuo adorato sceriffo» concluse avviandosi con l'altra tra le braccia verso il corridoio.  
La ragazza lupo le fissò fino a quando le due donne non sparirono dalla sua vista; andò a sedersi al posto di Emma, sfoggiando un ghigno malizioso. Oh, non appena rimessa in forze avrebbe fatto un bel discorsetto con Emma Swan. Eccome se l'avrebbe fatto! Già si immaginava la faccia di Mary Margaret e David nello scoprire che la ex regina del male era innamorata persa della loro preziosissima principessina, e viceversa.  
Una fragorosa risata echeggiò nell'ufficio dello sceriffo.

Una volta sistematasi nella comoda auto di Regina, Emma poggiò stancamente la testa sul sedile chiudendo gli occhi; l'influenza era proprio l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Detestava stare male. Soprattutto perché era sempre stata da sola in questi casi.  
«C'è qualcuno in casa?» le domandò la donna mettendosi al volante.  
«Non credo. Papà e Henry andavano a pesca sul lago ghiacciato e mamma di sicuro è da Granny con il piccolo» rispose la bionda sospirando; in realtà avrebbe voluto chiederle il favore di poter andare a casa sua, ma non voleva sfidare troppo la fortuna. «Tranquilla, Regina, posso gestire un po' di febbre. Una bella dormita e domattina sarò come nuova»  
L'altra sembrò pensarci su. «No»  
«No cosa?»  
«No, Miss Swan, non la puoi gestire da sola. Che succederebbe se alzandoti avessi ancora un giramento di testa? Se non te ne sei accorta, prima stavi per cadere, non puoi stare da sola»  
Emma aprì un occhio nella sua direzione, per poi aprire anche l'altro e restare basita nel vedere la preoccupazione dipinta sul bel volto di Regina Mills. «Beh, sì che posso, se sto ferma a letto fino all'arrivo di mia madre…»  
La donna si rabbuiò. Non voleva lasciarla andare, non voleva lasciarla da sola. Voleva prendersi cura di lei e proteggerla; non che ne avesse realmente bisogno, dato che era sul serio una stupida febbre. Eppure… «No, Miss Swan» fece con tono autoritario. «Tra l'altro, porteresti i tuoi germi malefici in casa, e né Henry, né tantomeno il tuo adorabile fratellino appena nato hanno bisogno di prendersi l'influenza. Per stanotte resterai da me» sentenziò, mettendo in moto l'auto e non degnando nemmeno di uno sguardo la sua interlocutrice.

In un primo momento Emma aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma poi preferì concentrarsi sul suo cuore che aveva preso a battere in modo anomalo. No, stavolta non era arrossita per colpa della febbre. Sì, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Ruby il prima possibile per chiederle un consiglio.  
Il viaggio fino alla villa di Regina era stato piuttosto silenzioso; entrambe le donne erano perse nei propri pensieri. Da un lato c'era la ex Evil Queen che faceva a botte con se stessa cercando di non ammettere i sentimenti genuini che da un po' di tempo si erano fatti largo nel suo cuore. Dall'altra c'era Emma, che quegli stessi sentimenti li aveva ammessi a se stessa e non poteva far altro che rabbrividire ogni volta che ripensava alle braccia di Regina che le stringevano il busto.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRENDERSI CURA DI TE  
**_

Il viaggio fino alla villa di Regina era stato piuttosto silenzioso; entrambe le donne erano perse nei propri pensieri. Da un lato c'era la ex Evil Queen che faceva a botte con se stessa cercando di non ammettere i sentimenti genuini che da un po' di tempo si erano fatti largo nel suo cuore. Dall'altra c'era Emma, che quegli stessi sentimenti li aveva ammessi a se stessa e non poteva far altro che rabbrividire ogni volta che ripensava alle braccia di Regina che le stringevano il busto.  
Fortunatamente Storybrooke non era una metropoli, e dopo una decina di minuti la Mercedes nera entrò nel vialetto di Mifflin Street.  
Dopo essersi assicurata che Emma si fosse sistemata niente di meno che nella sua camera, Regina scese in cucina a prenderle dell'acqua e qualche miracolosa pillola che avrebbe consentito allo sciocco sceriffo di poter riposare per bene. Prima di salire di nuovo a piano di sopra, però, la donna si prese la libertà di sedersi due minuti su uno degli sgabelli della cucina.  
Che diavolo c'era di sbagliato in lei? Sì, l'aveva abbracciata, e quindi? Era stato solo un gesto di aiuto per impedirle di cadere, non significava niente, giusto? E allora perché avrebbe voluto tenerla tra le braccia anche adesso?  
_Basta, Regina_, si disse, alzandosi di scatto per tornare finalmente dalla donna. _Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando di provare per lei è sbagliata. Fermati ora, prima che sia troppo tardi. Certi sentimenti non fanno per te, lo sai. Lei è solo la madre naturale di tuo figlio. Siete amici; quand'è cominciata questa "amicizia" non lo sai nemmeno tu, ma almeno è da un po' che non tentate di uccidervi a vicenda. Sei preoccupata perché è malata, tutto qui. Non c'è nient'altro, non provi nient'altro. Fine della storia.  
_Purtroppo per lei, la sua fragile convinzione andò in mille pezzi non appena vide lo Sceriffo dormire placidamente nel suo letto, rannicchiata sotto le coperte come un bambino. E fu in quel preciso istante che Regina Mills desiderò di vederla sempre lì, di potersi svegliare con lei al suo fianco, dopo aver dormito abbracciate per tutta la notte.  
In silenzio, posò il vassoio con l'acqua e la medicina sul comodino ed andò a sedersi sul letto vicino alla ragazza. Non avrebbe voluto svegliarla, ma le pillole le avrebbero fatto scendere la febbre. Con gentilezza, le accarezzò i capelli, prima di posarle la mano sulla fronte: scottava ancora, forse anche peggio di prima.  
«Emma?»  
La giovane sorrise stancamente. «Oggi è la seconda volta che mi chiami col mio nome» le fece notare. Regina si sentì quasi persa non appena i suoi occhi si specchiarono in quelli verdi della Salvatrice.  
«Ti sbagli, cara. La febbre fa brutti scherzi»  
«Mi piace» confessò, guardandola intensamente. «Su Neverland spesso mi chiamavi così, poi sei ritornata a quel pessimo Miss Swan»  
Una splendida tinta di rosso aveva colorato le guance di Regina: aveva ragione. Nel periodo che avevano trascorso insieme sull'Isola si era abituata a chiamarla Emma e facendo mente locale, aveva cominciato questa storia quando l'aveva vista cadere in acqua dalla Jolly Roger. _Idiota_, pensò, ricordandosi dell'accaduto. In quella occasione aveva rischiato di perderla. Un improvviso senso di vuoto la pervase, e si ritrovò a pregare di non provare mai più un sentimento simile. «Smettila di dire idiozie, Miss Swan. Hai la febbre alta» le disse con poca convinzione nella sua voce. Non era pronta ad abbassare le barriere con lei. A dirla tutta, probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Era una follia, e lei avrebbe dovuto smetterla di sognare Emma Swan nel suo letto tra le sue braccia.  
Dal canto suo, la Salvatrice si ritrovò di nuovo a sorridere; le piaceva questa versione premurosa di Regina. Da un lato, avrebbe voluto che tutta Storybrooke potesse vedere che persona meravigliosa fosse. Dall'altro, era intimamente contenta che la donna si comportasse così solo con lei… e con Henry, le sarebbe salita alle stelle. Si allungò quel tanto da recuperare acqua e medicina, per poi aiutarla a bere.  
«Grazie» riuscì a mormorare Emma al limite della stanchezza.  
La donna fu tentata di baciarle la fronte, ma si limitò solo a passarle una carezza sul viso. «Adesso riposa, io recupero il telefono, un termometro e avviso tua madre; se non ti vede tornare a casa è capace di racimolare una folla armata di forconi e fiamme e accusarmi di rapimento»  
Nonostante gli occhi chiusi e la testa che ancora le pulsava violentemente, Emma scoppiò a ridere; era da un po' di tempo a quella parte che Regina e Mary Margaret avevano seppellito l'ascia di guerra. Anzi, la sorpresa era arrivata proprio con la nascita del piccolo Neal: sua madre aveva chiesto a Regina di fargli da madrina e aveva visto la gioia negli occhi della donna quando aveva accettato la proposta. I vecchi rancori e il passato erano stati messi finalmente da parte, e per questo Emma era più che felice. «Mi dispiace per te, _cara_» le mormorò, scimmiottando il suo tono. «Oramai nessuno ti odia più in questa città. E poi lo sai che prenderei in ogni caso le tue difese, a costo di farmi uccidere.»  
Il cuore di Regina mancò di un battito: certo che l'avrebbe difesa. L'aveva sempre fatto. Era sempre stata l'unica a farlo, a dirla tutta. Erano trascorsi tre anni da quando la prima maledizione si era rotta, e ne erano successe di cose, eppure Emma era sempre rimasta al suo fianco, nonostante tutto. «Dormi, Miss Swan. Quando sei febbricitante dici più idiozie del solito»  
«Regina?»  
«Cosa?»  
Due speranzosi occhi verdi guardarono nella sua direzione. «Dopo tornerai da me?»  
Se avesse avuto la capacità di sciogliersi, Regina Mills l'avrebbe fatto in quel preciso istante. «Sì» mormorò guardandola con fare tenero. _Questa situazione ti sta sfuggendo di mano_,_ Regina,_ si disse, sparendo di volata al piano di la reazione, nonostante la febbre Emma proprio non riuscì a non sorridere. Allungò la mano per poter mandare un sms a Ruby per aggiornarla sulle novità. Era stanca, e gli occhi le si chiudevano, ma aveva  
bisogno di un consiglio prima che Regina facesse di nuovo il suo ingresso nella stanza.

"_**Ehi Rubes. Alla fine Regina mi ha portata a casa sua. Sono sana e salva nel suo letto"  
**_La ragazza lupo per poco non si strozzò con il cappuccino che la sua adorabile nonna le aveva portato alla stazione. _**"State già giocando al dottore?"**_, digitò, ridendo di nuovo.  
"_**Idiota"  
**_"_**La linguaccia, Miss Swan. Oh. Ooooh, qui ci starebbe una battuta facile facile, sai?"  
**_Emma sospirò, arrossendo furiosamente. _**"Smettila di mettere il dito nella piaga"  
**_Ruby rideva davvero con le lacrime agli occhi. _**"Oh Dei, così non mi aiuti"  
**_"… _**ti odio"  
**_"_**Non è vero. Ti diverti quando faccio le battutine a doppio senso. E tu sei così adorabile quando arrossisci fino alla punta delle **__**orecchie**__.__** In ogni caso, ci stiamo scambiando sms per un solo motivo, e la mia domanda è: ti è così difficile ammettere che l'ami?"  
**_"_**No. Non lo è. Non più. Il problema è che non so se lei…"  
**_"_**Per l'amor di Dio, Emma Swan. È così schifosamente palese che anche lei prova lo stesso. Soprattutto dopo quello che è successo prima. Buttati e baciala. Tanto male che va potresti sempre dire che è stato un delirio dovuto alla febbre. Sta arrivando David, ti devo lasciare. Fammi sapere più tardi e voglio i minimi dettagli! Ciao!"**_

Emma rimase a fissare lo schermo con fare pensieroso. Il ragionamento di Ruby non era certo del tutto sbagliato. Certo, avrebbe potuto sfruttare la scusa della febbre per confessarle finalmente il suo amore. Facile. Ma allora perché era così _terrorizzata?!  
_I suo i pensieri furono nuovamente interrotti dal rumore di tacchi a spillo che salivano le scale. Velocemente, spense il telefonino e lo posò di nuovo sul comodino, si sistemò meglio sotto le coperte girandosi su un fianco, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Regina fu lieta nel vedere che la ragazza si era messa comoda di nuovo. In silenzio, le posò una mano sulla fronte; le pillole ancora non avevano fatto effetto.  
«Basterà una sana dormita e sarò come nuova» borbottò Emma, con fare stanco.  
Lei le sorrise, passandole il termometro. «Sì, ma ora per cortesia misurati la febbre, Miss Swan. Stai praticamente bruciando e se la medicina non funziona, dovrò usare qualche altro metodo»  
Emma sospirò, infilandosi il termometro sotto il braccio. «Non dovresti preoccuparti così, è una sciocchezza. Mi è capitato anche altre volte, da piccola, e me la sono sempre cavata egregiamente anche da sola»  
Regina la guardò sentendosi mortalmente in colpa. Era stata colpa sua se Emma aveva vissuto metà della sua infanzia in un orfanotrofio, venendo sballottata da una famiglia all'altra senza sentirsi effettivamente a casa. Avrebbe potuto vivere come la principessa che era, invece...  
I suoi mesti pensieri furono interrotti dalla stessa Salvatrice che con calma le aveva preso una mano. «Ti leggo facile, Vostra Maestà. Smettila di ripensare al passato»  
«Sì, ma...»  
«Niente "ma", Regina» mormorò Emma, passandole stancamente il termometro. «Vedila così: se non avessi scagliato la maledizione, io non avrei avuto Henry ed in questo momento tu ti ritroveresti da sola tra le mura di un castello in una dannata favola. Ti sentiresti meglio se ti dicessi che va bene così? Io non ho avuto una infanzia felice, lo sai. Me la sono sempre cavata da sola e così è stato fino a tre anni fa. Eppure, sono contenta di avervi trovato. Ora non sono più sola. Non festeggio più il compleanno spegnendo una misera candelina su un muffin in completa solitudine. Ti prego, finiscila di guardare al passato, pensavo avessimo superato questa fase.» concluse chiudendo gli occhi; nonostante le pillole, la testa aveva ripreso a farle davvero male, e dopo tutte quelle chiacchiere ora si sentiva debole.  
La donna la fissò basita. «Tu mi hai perdonata per davvero, allora»  
Emma annuì. «Da tanto tempo, se devo essere sincera» rispose semplicemente.  
Regina sentì il magone salirle in gola e tentò in tutti i modi di impedire alle lacrime di scendere. Fece un lungo sospiro cercando di calmarsi, ma non appena diede uno sguardo al termometro, il cuore riprese a batterle freneticamente; quarantadue gradi. Non andava affatto bene. «Mettiti di nuovo supina, Miss Swan»  
Lo sceriffo obbedì senza fiatare; non era proprio nello stato adatto per fare qualsiasi cosa. «Che vuoi fare?»  
«Prendermi cura di te» le rispose, posandole un bacio sulla fronte calda. Oh, lo avrebbe fatto eccome. Emma avrebbe anche potuto perdonarla per ciò che le aveva fatto, ma lei si sarebbe sempre sentita in debito, e più conosceva fette del passato della ragazza, più il suo amore per lei cresceva. E sì, ora come ora sarebbe stato anche stupido non ammettere determinate cose: lei l'amava.  
La Salvatrice abbozzò un sorriso stanco. La testa le doleva talmente tanto che restò con gli occhi chiusi. Non riusciva a capire se Regina l'avesse anche baciata o se era solo un crudele scherzo della febbre alta. «Davvero lo farai?» le chiese con fare innocente, nemmeno fosse ancora una bambina.  
La donna le passò una carezza tra i lunghi capelli biondi. «Sì. Davvero. Ora dormi, io vado a prendere una bacinella con dell'acqua per farti degli impacchi da mettere sulla fronte. Vedrai che la febbre ti scenderà in un batter d'occhio» le disse baciandola ancora prima di sparire nel bagno.  
Emma si era rilassata sentendo le parole del Sindaco, ed era quasi del tutto sicura che il secondo bacio non era frutto della febbre. Si addormentò poco dopo.  
Regina si era davvero presa cura di Emma per più di un'ora e alla fine, dopo svariati impacchi la febbre era finalmente scesa a livelli normali. In un primo momento aveva anche pensato di usare la magia, ma fortunatamente la natura aveva fatto il suo corso e non era stato necessario. Aveva preferito lasciar riposare la giovane, sparendo in cucina; si era fatta ora di pranzo, oramai, ed aveva pensato di preparare qualcosa di nutriente, così da aiutare Emma nel processo di guarigione.  
Nonostante l'orario, fuori sembrava quasi buio; grandi nuvoloni neri sovrastavano Storybrooke ed era caduta abbastanza neve da ricoprire il prato e la stessa Mercedes nera parcheggiata nel vialetto. Probabilmente, molto presto, la lenta nevicata si sarebbe trasformata in tempesta.  
Sospirò, ringraziando per una volta quel brutto tempaccio; Emma sarebbe rimasta con lei per un po', e questo la faceva sentire piuttosto bene. Avrebbe potuto godere della sua presenza almeno per qualche giorno. Quando salì di nuovo al piano di sopra per controllare la situazione; lo Sceriffo sembrava agitarsi nel sonno.  
Senza pensarci nemmeno più di tanto, Regina si sfilò le scarpe e con calma andò a stendersi vicino la giovane. Con delicatezza, fece sì che la testa della ragazza potesse riposare teneramente contro il suo petto.  
«Shhh» le sussurrò, togliendole una ciocca di capelli ricadutale sul viso. «Emma...»  
La giovane sembrò calmarsi, e lentamente si sistemò meglio tra le braccia della donna, stringendola con calma.  
«Grazie» mormorò, godendosi la sensazione del corpo di Regina contro il suo. «Per esserti presa cura di me. Non... non l'aveva mai fatto nessuno. É stato... bello»  
Il cuore della ex Evil Queen mancò di un battito; lei ed Emma erano dannatamente simili in questo. Sotto certi aspetti, le loro vite si somigliavano molto, e per un momento, pensò che tutta questa storia dell'adozione di Henry non fosse stata messa in atto da Gold solo per rompere la maledizione. Per un attimo, nel profondo del suo cuore martoriato, si ritrovò a pensare che Emma avrebbe potuto essere anche la sua Salvatrice. Sospirò, prendendo ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli biondi sovrappensiero; erano morbidi. Più di quanto fosse mai riuscita ad immaginare nei suoi sogni, e profumavano di buono. Era meravigliosa la sensazione che stava provando mentre la teneva stretta a sé. «Io...» aveva iniziato a dire, subito tagliata fuori da due brillanti occhi smeraldo che la fissavano.  
«É proprio come stare a casa» le disse la ragazza guardandola con fare tenero.  
«Cosa?»  
L'altra sorrise, arrossendo di colpo. «Qui. Con te che ti prendi cura di me. Tra le tue braccia sono al sicuro. Sono a casa.»  
Regina aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, fu abbassarsi quel tanto da catturare le labbra di Emma Swan in un dolce bacio.  
Quando si separarono, la donna posò la sua fronte contro quella della Salvatrice che stava sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. «Sai cosa significa questo, vero, Regina?»  
L'altra annuì. «Io provo qualcosa per te, Emma. Mi preoccupo per te, ho paura quando sei di turno in centrale e che qualcuno possa farti del male. Ho il terrore che prima o poi qualcuno possa portarti via da me» confessò alla fine, posandole un bacio sul naso.  
«Nessuno mi porterà via da te. Noi siamo come due calamite, anche se ci abbiamo messo un bel po' a capirlo. Io resterò sempre al tuo fianco, Regina, sempre. Sono il tuo Cavaliere bianco, e in quanto tale, giuro di servirti con la mia spada, il mio cuore e tutto il mio amore...»  
Gli occhi della donna si spalancarono, pregando di non essere sotto l'effetto di qualche maledizione e che tutto questo fosse solo uno scherzo crudele. «Tu mi ami?»  
Emma sorrise. «Sono mesi che Ruby sta cercando di strapparmi questa confessione. Sì, Regina, io ti amo. E no, non è la febbre che mi sta facendo parlare così, te l'assicuro. Io ti amo. Posso ripetertelo tutte le volte che vuoi e quando vuoi... domani, tra un mese... _tra un secolo_. Ti amo» le sussurrò ancora una volta, baciandola di nuovo. Nel bacio, Regina scoppiò a piangere: stavolta non riuscì proprio a trattenersi. Dopo tanto dolore, tanta solitudine, aveva trovato l'amore della sua vita. Paradossalmente, era proprio colei che avrebbe dovuto odiare. La figlia della sua nemesi, la madre naturale del suo Henry, l'eroina delle favole.  
«Ti amo anche io, Emma» le disse, guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
Lo Sceriffo le sfiorò le labbra con le dita, prima di baciarla ancora, e ancora e ancora.  
Si coccolarono per un po', fino a quando la Salvatrice non si sistemò di nuovo tra le braccia dell'altra donna: la febbre era per davvero scesa, ma il suo corpo era tutto indolenzito.  
Regina le posò un bacio tra i capelli, stringendola a sé. «Sei felice?» le domandò con voce assonnata.  
«Sì. Io sono a casa» rispose Emma abbracciandola di rimando. «Sono finalmente a casa»

FINE

Un sincero abbraccio e un mega-grazie alle persone che leggono, a chi mi lascia un commento o un messaggio privato. Grazie, grazie e ancora grazie. Viva la Swan Queen!


End file.
